The Real World: DBZ Style
by Splat
Summary: Bascially a rip off of the MTV Show "The Real World".. Z Warriors spend a month in the same house, with everyday problems.
1. Default Chapter

The large Capsule Corp hover-craft slowly hovered down above the ground on the small island, and came to a sudden stop as it hit the ground and the motors stalled, before going completly off and the doors came flying open, Bulma, Chibi Trunks and Vegeta climbing out of the craft with there luggage. Vegeta, as always had his arms crossed over his muscular chest with the same evil look on his Saiyan face while Bulma and Trunks on the otherhand had there usual cheerful smile upon there face, wobbiling there luggage over to the door and attempting to open the door, but to no aval.   
  
Vegeta: :: He chuckled, with a smirk. :: "I don't see why we have to be a part of this..thing."  
  
Bulma: "Oh come on, Vegeta..you know its going to be fun!" :: Said Bulma in her cheerful voice as Trunks took a sit on the porch, sighing out loud and awaiting the other cast members. :: "Hey, Dad..want to train?" :: Said Trunks, looking at his dad with that childish begging look. ::  
  
:: Vegeta looked to his son, and laughed out loud. :: "You wouldn't last a minute, and besides..its pointless since theres no reason to train." :: Vegeta had learned to live his life without training now, but he still trained sometimes when he was very bored. ::  
  
:: Vegeta looked up in aww, as Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Chi Chi on Goku's shoulders flew down beside the hover craft, and looked around a bit. "Whats this?!" said Piccolo as he steped towards Bulma and the others with a un-certain look upon that green face of his. "Didn't you read the letter?! Were on some kind of game show or something.." said Bulma, as Goku, Gohan, and Chi Chi continued to look around, questions still racing though there minds as they saw Tien, Yamcha, Chazuo, Krillin, Master Roshi, Android 18, and Goten land on the ground looking around in aww, like all the others with there lugage. "Whats this?!" said Master Roshi, as he turned his attention to Bulma. ::  
  
"Some sort of contest..we're supposed to spend a week here.."  
  
:: And with that, another large Capsule Corp space craft landed on the ground and the door opened as 3 men in business suits ran out and tossed them a key, jumping back in as the hover-craft took off towards land again and Bulma took the key in her right hand and un-locked the door, before opening the door and stepping in with the other Z Warriors following closely behind in disbelief, still. ::  
  
:: They shoved the door closed, and dropped there lugage as a small computer monitor flashed on showing a video tape of a MTV Crew Member. ::   
  
"Welcome, Z Warriors! If you don't know what this is, then please let me explain it. We want to conduct a experiement on what it's like for several people to spend a whole month in the same house, with everyday problems. Your basically like Lab Rats for one of our experiments. But anyways, all the food is here and other notes are around the house telling you what all to do and such. Also, if you haven't noticed they are camers are around to monitor every single move you make so please don't do nothing to bad in the bathroom, you sickos. Well, we'll going to let you go on your on now, good luck picking beds and all that shit. Goodbye."  
  
:: And with that, the camera cut off and they all looked in in disbelief still. "What the hell is this, The Real World" said Trunks, and Bulma smacked his arm "Don't talk like that, Trunks!". After minutes of talking, the Z Warriors gathered into the rooms and finally decided on who would sleep in what bed, and with who.  
  
The Results - Bed One: Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, and Goten, Bed Two: Bulma and Vegeta, Bed Three: Krillin, Android 18, and Marron, Bed Four: Tien and Chazou, Bed Five: Master Roshi [Yamcha refused to sleep with Master Roshi, and took the couch instead. ]  
  
DAY TWO  
  
:: The day turned into night and everyone soon fell quietly asleep around midnight, but soon..the night turned into day and he buzzers sounded, everyone waking up at exactly 6:00 in the morning. Like they always did, they struggled out of the bed and crawled into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Soon, Chi-Chi and Bulma had fixed a amazing breakfast and everyone had a hearty breakfeast, and soon crowded into the living room to watch something. "Hey, give me the blasted remote, Kakarotto!" yelled Vegeta, rage in his eyes. But Goku only shook his head with a smile, and turned it to his favorite show..Early Mornin' ESPN! Everyone groaned loudly, but soon fell into a deep sleep until Goku yelled out after the show ended and they all jumped up, to see Goku couldn't find any food. "What a idiot!" yelled Vegeta, as Goku blushed a bit and Chi-Chi handed him a box of crackers and he begin to munch on them. "YUM!" ::  
  
:: The second day went by pretty fast, they had a very nice dinner and soon took to there beds and fell into another deep sleep for hours to come. ::  



	2. The Real World: First Mission

DAY 3  
  
  
And all of a sudden, the alarm clocks went off thougout the house as everyone begin to yell and finally crowded out of bed in there bathrobes and such. Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks were the first ones into kitchen, followed by Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and the still half-asleep Goten. Goku grabbed another box of crackers and begin to munch on them as Chi-Chi shook her head in embarrassment at Goku and slapped her forehead. "Goku..I don't know what I'm going to do with you!" said Chi-Chi as Gohan and Goten begin to laugh and Vegeta sneered, the others joining them in the kitchen as the small computer flashed back out and the MTV Crew Member's face flashed onto it and begin to talk.  
  
"Hello, Z Warriors! Today is your first mission. If you will look out the window, you will see there are 2 Ford Explorers for you to travel in. Inside, you will find a card with your mission and location of the mission on it. You will then travel to that location."  
  
The computer screen flashed off as the Z Warriors stared out the window at the explorers and then rushed out towards them, opening the doors and scrambling around in the trucks until Trunks found the card and yelled out, everyone turning there attention to him and Bulma grabbing it from him. "Hmm, lets see..blah blah blah, yadda yadda..ok, it says our first mission will be..Sky Diving..at a place called Sgt. Bill's Sky Diving Academy". Trunks and Goten laughed out loud at the guys name, and the others soon followed in a chorus of laughter, except for Vegeta who had already pulled his luggage out to the car and yelled out to the others, "WHAT ARE YOU BLASTED FOOLS WAITING ON, LETS GO!!". Everyone stared at Vegeta for a couple of seconds, and then nodded. They all rushed back into the house, got dressed and rushed back out with there luggage. And off they were in the Ford Explorers.  
  
The Results: Truck One - Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, and Master Roshi, Truck Two - Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Tien, Chazou, Yamcha, Krillen, Android 18, Marron.  
  
Everyone easily got into truck one, but for truck two..they had a bit of trouble. But never the less, everyone finally got in and they were off towards the Sky Diving Academy. "Hurry Up!" said Vegeta, as he let out a sigh of boredem and flipped the radio to some rap music, beginning to sway his head back and forth. Now, back to truck one. Goku was jamming to some N Sync music as everyone else screamed for him to turn it, but the pop crazy Goku just continued to dance around in the truck as N Sync's song blared over the radio. After about a hour, they had finally reached the Academy and everyone crowded into the large building where the planes were.  
  
And then, Sgt. Bill walked in in his suit, a smirk on his face. "Hmm..this is all of you, right?". They all nodded, as he grabbed a clipboard from one of the Staff members. "Alright, lets see..Real World aww here we are. Alright, now I'm not gunna give you a long lecture about the dangers of this, but you could be killed while doing this. On the other hand, if you back out you will be eliminated from the cast and sent home". Everyone nodded silently, and he led them to a large room, where they all got into there suits and each grabbed a helmet and back-pack. He then led them to the plane, and they all climbed into it as it took off and soon was flying high up into the sky. "Alright, now lets go.." said Sgt. Bill as he pointed to the cocky Krillin, a large sweatdrop appearing on his head. "Ehhh..I think I'll go---", he was cut off by Sgt. Bill who shoved him to the edge and Krillen took a large gulp of air before jumping out of the plane, and soon the others were also flying high in the sky, Goku and Chi-Chi spinning around in circles while they held each other's hands. "WOOOOOO!" said Trunks and Goten at the same time as they spun around like wildmen in the sky, and Chi-Chi and Bulma tried to grabbed them, though they couldn't. On the other hand, Vegeta was trying to show off by firing ki blasts around and kicking them at the plane, with a sneer and a laugh.  
  
As they neared the ground, every single one of them pulled the ropes on there back-packs, and the parachute shot out. And with that, all of them made a perfect landing in a field and celebrated together, Sgt. Bill walking up. "Alright, good job Real World! Now, follow me". They all followed Sgt. Bill into the main-building as they turned to the computer and the Real World's logo came up, showing $5,000. How much they had won! They all grabbed a champagne bottle and popped them open, everybody cheering and applausing as they drink it and soon changed back into there own clothes, and back onto the road.  
  
They finally reached home around 7:00 and crowded into the living room, flipping the television to something that really didn't matter. But soon, 7 turned into 8, 8 turned into 9, 9 turned into 10, 11 turned into 12 and they were all fast asleep from there mission today.  
  
  
  



End file.
